residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorelai Stevens
Foreword This Fanon is written in story form. This is my first Fanon, so I don't know how they are supposed to be written, but this is how I'm going to write mine. I hope to continue this character's adventures over many different areas and for a long time, so I hope you enjoy this beginning. Thank you. Fill out a brief synopsis about your character, covering the basic information, below this line. Early Childhood Lorelai was at the top of her class all throughout gradeschool and junior high. She garnered the attention and respect of her teachers and the recognition of her peers. She made many friends, but some people resented her for the things she was capable of. They didn't understand how someone could be so intelligent and so popular with everybody. Her life was perfect....until the t-virus outbreak in her hometown of Raccoon City. T-Virus Outbreak Lorelai was fifteen years old when the t-virus outbreak occured in Raccon City. When her father came home from work one day, he was complaining about how a rat had come out of the sewer and bitten him on the leg. He didn't seem to be suffering from any ill effects, but he did talk about how a lot of people at his office were talking about the same thing happening to them in the past few days. Lorelai, her mother, and her father thought that the occurance was strange, but thought nothing of it at the time. Lorelai had a perfectly normal day at school the next day, and came home blissfully unaware of what awaited her there. She came home and called to her parents, but got no response. She went upstairs to check on them, because her father and mother both had the day off from work and should have been home. The door to her parents room was slightly open, so Lorelai opened it the rest of the way to be greeted by a horrifying and disgusting sight. Her father, flesh rotten and diseased, was kneeling, eating her mother. She screamed, and her father turned towards her, with part of her mother's skin hanging out of his mouth. Lorelai's father was an avid gun enthusiast, and had shown her where he kept his firearms in case she ever needed to use them. She ran to his closet, threw open the door, and grabed his 9mm handgun out of the attache case in the back. Lorelai's father had taken her to several firing ranges, so she knew how to use a gun. Tears were streaming down her face as she checked the clip, turned the safety off, and aimed the gun at her father's face as he advanced, "I'm sorry, daddy," She said. Then she pulled the trigger. She ran out of the house with a satchel full of extra ammunition, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. She left her parents' corpses behind and faced the unknown dangers that lie in her hometown of Raccoon City. Lorelai knew that she had to get out of the city as soon as possible, so she made her way to the train station. It was closed down and crowded. Apparently hundreds of other people had gotten the same idea. She asked several people what was going on, and all of them said that some type of virus had been released into the city, and that it turned people into flesh-eating monsters. That explains what happened to her father. A few people said that they had heard that the virus can only spread through direct contact, either a bite or cut or something along those lines. "What could have caused this?" She asked everyone she met. None of them knew. Then an announcement came on over a loudspeaker or megaphone. Lorelai would remember these words for the rest of her life. They were the words that condemned the entire town of Raccoon City to death. "There has been a deadly outbreak of a currently unknown virus. All personel are to remain inside the city. Raccoon City is under quarantine. The roads all have military blockades on them, so don't attempt escape. We are very sorry, but there is no assistance available at this time." There were loud cries and angry shouts from the crowd. The government was just going to sit by while a deadly disease broke out right under their noses? What the hell was wrong with those people? After already being forced to shoot her father, all Lorelai wanted to do was get out of the city and go find somewhere safe, but it looked like that wasn't an option. She decided that she would just have to find a way out of the city by herself, with or without the assistance of the government. But how? Then Lorelai had a flash of inspiration. Her old neighbor Mr. Atkins was a retired military helicopter pilot! He had access to all of the helicopters in Raccoon City! She sprinted back to her house as fast as she could, but about halfway there she was confronted by several of the things that her father had turned in to. She again switched the safety off of the gun and began firing, straight through their heads as they came at her one by one. The whole time tears began to well up in her eyes. How could the government force people to choose between either killing those they once knew or dieing themselves? It was horrible! She vowed that she would find whoever was reponsible for this and destroy them, utterly and completely, like they had forced the citizens of Raccoon City to destroy themselves. As Lorelai began a slow jog to Mr. Atkins' house, she heard a scream coming from a house on her left. Lorelai had always been a little too loyal and compassionate, and it often got her into trouble, but how could she just let someone die? She sprinted full speed to the house and threw herself against the door, smashing it open. She ran into the kitchen and witnessed a middle-aged women fighting off one of those monsters, those zombies, and she fired the handgun. One clean shot through the head. The women shrieked, threw the thing off of her, and ran into the living room. She threw herself down on the couch, plugged her ears, and began to sob uncontrolably. Lorelai followed her and tried to comfort the woman. It felt a little strange to Lorelai to have to comfort a middle-aged woman. Shouldn't she be the one who remains strong and leads eveyone on like a caring mother? No matter, Lorelai knew what difficult times these were, and did the best she could to comfort the woman. When she had brought the woman's sobs down to a minimum, she managed to get a name out of the woman. Jane Taylor. Lorelai told Jane about how her neighbor was a helicopter pilot and could pilot them out of there. Jane's face lit up at the thought of escape. She agreed to accompany Lorelai to Mr. Atkins' house. Once they had walked the rest of the way to Mr. Atkins' house, they spotted several corpses of these zombies all over his front yard and the street. Lorelai walked up the sidewalk and knocked on his door. There was no answer at first, so she knocked again. This time came a timid "Hello?" from the opposite side of the door. Lorelai told him that it was his neighbor Loralai and he opened the door with a look of astonishment on his face. "Lorelai?" he asked, "Is that you?" "Yes it is, Mr Atkins. Do you mind if i bring someone inside?" "Of course my dear, not a problem. Come on in." Write some more information about your character below this line. Category:BSAA